


¿Amor? ¿Eso se come?

by MissMebc



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrities, F/F, Hollywood, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Literature, Love, Love/Hate, University
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMebc/pseuds/MissMebc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol Aird is an actress married to a man who she doesn’t love.<br/>Therese Belivet is a literature student and there’s Richard.. he likes to live with her… but she doesn’t like it.<br/>Carol and Therese meet each other. When? Where? How?<br/>(Wtf is love?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Otra actriz...

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no empieza por el principio, porque si no todo sería muy fácil. ;)  
> La he escrito en español porque es mi primera lengua y porque no había ningún fanfic en este idioma.  
> Estará compuesta por capítulos cortos y me gustaría actualizarla con regularidad.  
> Espero os guste, y no me juzguéis porque es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic.  
> GRACIAS <3

THERESE – 28 de Febrero, 2016

 

Therese no quería ver aquellos malditos premios. Nunca los había visto porque creía que Hollywood era un negocio sucio e hipócrita que movía miles de millones de euros. No sabía nada de celebrities. Ella prefería leer, leer e imaginarse su propio mundo a manos de las muchas descripciones de los libros. Cuando veía una película, no tenía esta sensación y lo que más odiaba eran las adaptaciones cinematográficas de sus libros preferidos. Una película nunca superará a un libro.

 

Sin embargo, este año ELLA estaba nominada a mejor actriz. Cuando digo ella me refiero a Carol Aird, una actriz famosísima estadounidense de unos 35 años de edad. ¿Y por qué Therese quería verla? Bueno, en realidad no quería. Pero hacía siete meses que no sabía nada de ella y aunque la odiase todavía se preocupaba por ella. Así que encendió la TV y la primera imagen que vió fue ella pasando por la alfombra roja con un deslumbrante vestido de Armani que le quedaba como un guante. Su pelo rubio y sus ojos grises destacaban entre los demás y las cámaras la buscaban incondicionalmente. “Carol, Carol, Carol please! Look at me!” Se escuchaba de fondo. Therese la vió durante unos minutos, apagó la TV y empezó a llorar. La herida que le había causado aquella mujer todavía no estaba curada. 

 

_Que le den a ella y a su hipocresia_ , pensó. Así que decidió llamar a su mejor amigo Dannie y salir con él a tomar unas copas. 

 

\---

 

“Therese, pareces un poco distante. ¿Estás bien?” Le dijo Dannie.

“Sí, sí. No te preocupes. Es solo que estoy un poco agobiada debido a la Universidad y estaba pensando en todas las cosas que he de hacer esta semana.” Mintió.

“Esta noche son los premios Oscar, ¿lo sabías? Como sé que no te gusta nada el cine…”

_No me digas..._ "Sí, lo sé. Y sí, todavía sigue sin gustarme el cine. “ Dijo Therese sonriendo.

“Yo no sé cómo puedes vivir así, Therese. Me preocupa que no te gusten películas como The Notebook, Titanic… y esos romances patéticos que os gustan tanto a las mujeres. “

“Primero, el amor de las películas y los libros es una invención para que creamos falsas expectativas. El amor no existe, existe el desamor y la decepción. Segundo, si me gustasen las películas, mis preferidas serían las de Marvel o las de Harry Potter, donde el amor está en segundo plano. 

“Hermione y Ron, Harry y Ginny…” 

“Venga ya Dannie. Todos sabemos que Hermione y Ginny eran lesbianas y estaban liadas entre ellas. Lo de Harry y Ron era solo una tapadera.” Bromeó Therese.

“Por el hecho de que tú seas lesbiana no significa que los personajes femeninos de cada historia tengan que serlo. “ Dijo Dannie sonriendo mientras bebía de su copa. 

“Mi imaginación va más allá de las fronteras estereotipadas de la sociedad. Si yo quiero que Ginny y Hermione sean pareja, lo son y punto. Ah y no soy lesbiana, soy bisexual” 

“¿Por eso dejaste a Richard hace 7 meses y te fuiste de viaje sola? Y… ¿por eso no paras de mirar a la chica esa que acaba de llegar en vez de fijarte en los cuatro chicos de tu derecha que no paran de mirarte? Le reclamó Dannie.

“No hablemos de Richard, por favor. Sabes que él y yo no encajábamos, además nunca tuvimos una relación, solo vivíamos juntos. Y me fui de viaje sola porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba evadirme de mi alrededor y experimentar nuevas emociones. Y si estoy mirando a esa chica es porque tiene el mismo abrigo que yo” Dijo Therese.

“Como el lesbianismo… ¿eh? Desde que conociste a la mujer misteriosa, de la cual nunca me has contado nada, ni si quiera me has nombrado su nombre, estás diferente. Aunque me gusta, es como si hubieses madurado y estás más segura de tí misma. 

“Esa mujer cambió mi vida. Pero ya sabes, las personas van y vienen. Unas se quedan y otras se van. Tú estás aquí conmigo, y te doy las gracias por ello, Dannie. Y ahora, si me permites, voy a hablarle la chica del abrigo”.

“También me alegro de que permanezcas en mi vida, Therese. ¿Ya has activado tu gaydar?”

“Ya hace tiempo que lo tengo activado.” Sonrió Therese y fue en dirección a la chica.

 

\--

 

“Me gusta tu abrigo” Le dijo a la chica, de repente. Therese era malísima empezando conversaciones, pero como ya llevaba unas copas de más, había dejado la vergüenza de lado.

“¿No será por el hecho de que lo tienes igual? Dijo riendo la chica. Tenía el pelo y los ojos de color castaño y llevaba unos jeans ajustados con unas botas negras. Llevaba una guitarra consigo.

“¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te has estado fijando en mí? Dijo Therese sonrojándose.

“Sí, porque no parabas de mirarme y me he sentido observada. Pero me alegro que hayas venido. ¿Aquel chico es tu novio?” Dijo la chica señalando a Dannie.

“¿Por qué te alegras? No, es mi amigo.” Dijo Therese observando a Dannie, que también estaba charlando con otra chica. 

“Porque así he podido comprobar que eres igual de guapa de lejos que de cerca. Por cierto, mi nombre es Genevieve Cantrell, pero mis amigos me llaman Gen. 

“Uh.. oh.. Gracias supongo. Tú también eres muy guapa. Yo me llamo Therese Belivet” Respondió Therese dándole dos besos en la mejilla como presentación. “¿Te puedo invitar a una copa?” Preguntó Therese, con su típico color rojo que le aparecía en las mejillas cuando tenía vergüenza.

“Sí, sería un placer.” Dijo Gen con una sonrisa en la cara. Therese cogió su copa y le pidió una a ella y juntas fueron a sentarse a la mesa más próxima. 

“Bueno… ¿Y a qué te dedicas?” Preguntó Therese. 

“Pues querría ser actriz, pero de momento hago mini conciertos en sitios como este con mi guitarra, por eso he venido esta noche…” Dijo Gen suspirando. ~Otra actriz no por favor…~ Pensó Therese.

“¿Y por qué suspiras? ¿No disfrutas tocando la guitarra?”

“¡Sí, claro! Pero hoy son los Oscars y mi actriz preferida, Carol Aird, es la favorita para ganar el Óscar a la mejor actriz. No me gustaría perderme el momento en el que la nombran ganadora.” 

_Esto no está pasando. Odio mi vida. Fuck, fuck, fuck!!!!!!_


	2. Un discurso diferente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parece ser que las cosas van viento en popa con Gen hasta que...

THERESE - 28 de Febrero, 2016.

Hay gente a la que le encantaría tener como pareja a un actor o una actriz. Por el dinero, por el lujo, por el ser famoso… E incluso puedes seguir siendo famoso si no continúas tu relación con el actor o la actriz inventando escándalos sobre tu expareja. Therese no quería una actriz como pareja, además era improbable porque ese tipo de gente tiene relaciones solo con gente de su estatus, no con simples universitarias. O al menos eso pensaba antes de conocer a Carol. 

Pero después de su experiencia, supo que nunca sabes cuándo una actriz finge o no finge en la vida real, si lo que dice es verdad o mentira, si siente cosas por ti o simplemente hace que parece sentirlas. Carol fingió incluso enamorarse de Therese.

Si a Therese ya no le gustaban las actrices y actores antes de su pequeña historia con Carol, ahora menos. Si la “Actrizfobia” existe, Therese la padecía. Pero esta noche le daba igual, quería beber, emborracharse, ligar con una desconocida y si todo fluía bien, mantener sexo con ella. Así que se hizo la simpática y amable con Gen a pesar ser fan de la persona que más odiaba en este mundo.

“Pues creo que allí han puesto una pantalla para verlos “ Dijo Therese señalando hacia la punta del local. 

“¡Ah genial! Pues voy allí, así estoy cerca del escenario para tocar la guitarra después. ¿Te vienes?

“Sí sí, claro.” Así que se volvieron a levantar y se sentaron en frente de la gran pantalla. Había cierta euforia esta noche por los premios, porque podría ser que Leo DiCaprio se llevase su primer Óscar, según Dannie le había dicho. 

“¿Tú sabes quién es Carol Aird? 

“Más o menos. La he visto _desnuda_ por la TV alguna vez. “

“¿Y qué opinas de ella? “

 _Que es una puta_. “Pues no entiendo de cine, pero es dicen que es buena actriz”

“Sí, además es guapísima. Me dejaría hacer lo que fuese por ella. Ese pelo rubio, esas piernas, sus pechos, sus ojos grises y su mirada profunda…”

Therese tragó un sorbo enorme a su copa y se la acabó. No aguantaba aquella conversación. “Pues a mí no me parece guapa, es muy alta y parece seria” aparte de ser la mujer más cobarde que he conocido.

“Bueno, pues toda para mí. Aunque tú también pareces ser una persona seria.”

“Porque ahora estoy seria, pero no me has visto en otras situaciones…”

“¿Qué tipo de situaciones…? Dijo Gen, desafiante.

“No sé.., ¿cuáles te gustarían que fuesen?

“Cualquiera en la que estuvieses desnuda” 

_PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM. Me estoy poniendo cachonda solo con sus palabras, y esto no me había pasado desde Car…_

Y de repente Therese sintió la mano de Gen en sus muslos, subiendo lentamente hasta sus bragas y acariciando su clítoris a través de ellas. Como Therese llevaba puesta una mini falda con medias negras, no le fue muy difícil a Gen llegar a su destino. 

“oh... Joder”

“Así que estas son las situaciones en la que tu cara cambia el semblante serio y se vuelve completamente roja.”

“Voy…digo… vamos al baño”

“Detrás de ti” Dijo levantándose Gen de la silla. 

Therese empujó a Gen hacia la pared y cogió sus manos. Empezó a besarla por todo su cuerpo, hasta que llegó a sus labios. Llevaba un pintalabios de color rojo, cosa que le ponía mucho. Fue un beso intenso y lleno de deseo sexual, pero no un beso de amor. Le desabrochó los jeans y metió su mano en sus bragas. Acarició y apretó su clítoris haciéndola gemir. Mientras excitaba su clítoris con el pulgar, meneaba sus otros dedos a través de los labios inferiores hasta llegar a su vagina, donde metió un dedo. 

“Ahh Therese…” Gemió Gen, más excitada cada vez.

Mientras Therese se lo hacía a ella, ella se lo hacía a Therese, ya que le había agachado las medias y tenía libre acceso a su vagina.  
Añadiendo otro dedo, Gen cada vez gemía más alto, y Therese respiraba más y más deprisa. Las dos se corrieron prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

“Wow.. solo nos han hecho falta dos palabras para follar” Admitió Therese. 

Gen sonrío y dijo:“Imagínate lo que podemos hacer con una conversación entera.”

“¿Me estás pidiendo una cita para follar?”

“¿Aceptarías en ese caso?”

“Sí…pero..” Y se escucharon unos gritos de emoción en el local. Estaban nombrando a las nominadas a mejor actriz y como muchos eran hombres no paraban de gritar a cada vez que veían a una actriz. Gen salió corriendo y Therese la siguió. 

“And the oscar goes to… CAROL AIRD!!!!”

“SÍIIIIIIII, BIEEEEN!” Exclamó Gen emocionada. Therese se alegró en el fondo porque Carol hubiese ganado el Óscar, pero tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión. La película por la que le dieron el Óscar era sobre una mujer con problemas psicológicos y no la había visto. 

“Shhhhhhhhhh!” Gen mandó callar a todos en el local para intentar escuchar el discurso de su actriz preferida. 

“Buenas noches a todos y todas. Gracias a la Academia por darme el Óscar y valorar mi trabajo en esta maravillosa película que tiene como protagonista una mujer. Aquí la prueba de que las películas con mujeres en el centro dan audiencia y que la gente quiere verlas. Somos igual o mejores que los hombres actuando […] Gracias a mi agente, al director, a mi familia, y…

Carol paró unos 6 segundos y dijo: “Gracias a ti, Therese. No hubiese sido capaz de meterme tanto en el personaje de una mujer con problemas psicológicos si no hubiese sido por tu ausencia. Espero que algún día me perdones, porque de verdad lo siento. “

“¿Acaba de decir tu nombre? ¡Qué casualidad!” Le dijo a Therese.

Pero Therese no podía hablar, estaba en estado de shock.  
...


	3. ¿Estás loca?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese no puede más...  
> Carol quiere recuperar a Therese...  
> Drama.  
> El maravilloso viaje lo contaré en los próximos episodios. ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had a lot of problems with my laptop. I hope you all enjoy this short chapter. Thank you for your patience <3

CAROL - 29 de febrero, 2016.  
“¿Pero qué demonios hiciste anoche? ¿Estás loca? Tienes a media prensa nacional e internacional preguntándose quién es Therese. De repente, ¿te ha apetecido salir del armario, eh? Siempre tan caprichosa Carol… Pues ahora estás conmigo, y soy yo el que te necesita.” Dijo Harge, el actual marido de Carol. 

“Sabes que tú y yo no nos queremos, simplemente estás conmigo por mi dinero. Hace tiempo que debimos haber firmado esos papeles de divorcio, pero aquí estamos, discutiendo otra vez por algo que estoy orgullosa de haber hecho.” 

“Fuiste tú la que me pediste que continuásemos juntos porque no querías que la gente se enterase de tu romance con la jovencita, y yo acepté porque me diste pena. Pero ahora vas y me dejas en ridículo delante de todo el mundo. 

“La gente y la prensa ni si quiera saben quién es Therese. Si aceptaste por pena, no haber aceptado. Ahora déjame, estoy cansada y prefiero estar sola.”

“Si me voy ahora, no me volverás a ver. Y posiblemente a Rindy tampoco.” Carol abrió la boca al escuchar la amenaza de Harge. 

“¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que no voy a volver a ver a mi hija? Tú no eres nada sin mí. Siempre has vivido a mi costa y a Rindy la he criado yo. Cuando no he podido estar con ella a causa de mi trabajo, siempre la dejabas con tu madre en vez de estar con ella. ¿Crees, de verdad, que algún juez te daría a ti la custodia? Sigue soñando, Harge. Así que llegaremos a un acuerdo y tendremos la custodia compartida, y si no, esto se pondrá bastante feo.”

“Nunca fuiste tan cruel conmigo”

“Estoy harta de fingir cosas que no soy. Me has chantajeado ya muchísimas veces con el tema de Therese. Si hacía algo que no te gustase, contarías a la prensa mi romance con ella o me quitarías a Rindy. ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual. Haz lo que quieras. Pero tienes todas las de perder.” Dicho esto, Harge dejó la habitación del hotel donde se alojaban mientras disfrutaban de su estancia en L.A.

Carol estaba feliz de haber mencionado a Therese en su discurso. Pero conociéndola, ¿habría visto los premios de la Academia? A lo mejor no, pero tampoco se atrevía a llamarla. La echaba tanto de menos. Siete meses sin saber absolutamente nada de ella: sin ver su sonrisa con esos preciosos hoyuelos, sin besar sus labios, sin oler su pelo, sin acariciarla… ¿Por qué tomó la decisión de parar su relación? La abandonó, y nunca se lo perdonará. 

_Le llamaré, si no me contesta, iré a su apartamento. Necesito que me escuche, aunque sé que no será fácil._

THERESE – 29 de Febrero de 2016  
_¿Quién se ha creído que es? ¿Después de 7 putos meses dice eso delante de toda la gente? ¿Cree que voy a volver con ella cuando se le antoje? No Carol, no te mereces una segunda oportunidad. Nunca te perdonaré. NUNCA._

__Therese se fue a casa tras escuchar estas palabras porque no pudo contener las lágrimas ni la rabia acumulada hasta ese momento. No pudo ver a Gen tocar la guitarra en aquel y ni si quiera se despidió de Dannie.  
No pudo dormir, tampoco asistir a la universidad. Estaba acabando el máster de literatura inglesa y le encantaba. Pero parecía que las palabras de Carol le habían absorbido toda la energía. Sabía que esta noche la volvería a ver en TheEllenShow, mostrando el Óscar a los espectadores. Y quería verla por si decía alguna cosa más pero no sabría si lo podría soportar. La había querido tanto y ahora eran tan poco. Es tan triste cuando se pasa del amor al odio en segundos… y del odio, al olvido. Pero ella no la había olvidado. Y Carol tampoco a ella. Sin embargo, Therese no estaba preparada para hablar con ella, y menos para verla. _ _

__Finalmente, enchufó el televisor y en efecto, Ellen le preguntó:_ _

__“¿Quién es Therese, Carol?”_ _

__“Es una larga historia… Pero solo voy a decir que es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida.”_ _

__“¿Y qué le hiciste para pedirle perdón delante de millones de personas?”_ _

__“¡Ellen pareces una psicoterapeuta, debería estar tumbada!” dijo Carol riendo. “Como ya he dicho, es una larga historia y no voy a contar nada más.”_ _

__"Si soy tan maravillosa como dices, nunca me hubieses dejado de esa forma." Pensó Therese._ _

___Así que apagó el televisor e intentó dormir. Pero Dannie tocó el timbre en ese momento, ya que estaba preocupado porque Therese no contestaba ni sus whatsapps ni sus llamadas, y tampoco había asistido a la universidad._ _ _

___“THERESE, ¿ESTÁS BIEN? ¿Por qué no contestas a mis llamadas? ¿Por qué no has ido hoy a clase? La profesora más sexy de la universidad ha preguntado por ti…"_ _ _

___“Oh Dannie… ¡No puedo sorportarlo más!” Therese empezó a llorar._ _ _

___“¿El qué cariño?”_ _ _

___“¿Te acuerdas de la mujer de la que te hablé?"_ _ _

___“Sí, como para no acordarme.”_ _ _

___“Pues era Carol Aird, la actriz.”_ _ _

___“¿Qué coño dices Therese? ¿Estás bromeando, no?_ _ _

___“No, Dannie… La mujer con la que pasé los mejores días de mi vida era Carol Aird.”_ _ _

___“WTF. No me lo creo… oh, em.. Espera… Por eso… Dijo “Therese” en su discurso… ¿LA FAMOSA THERESE ERES TÚÚÚÚ?????”_ _ _

___“Eso creo, al menos que haya conocido a otra Therese a la que también le haya hecho tanto daño como a mí.”_ _ _

___“Nunca me llegaste a contar toda la historia, no sé por qué te hizo daño.” Dijo Dannie, ofendido._ _ _

___“Lo siento, prometí que no diría nada porque ella no quería que la gente lo supiese.”_ _ _

___“Pero Therese, eres mi mejor amiga. Yo nunca se lo habría dicho a nadie. “_ _ _

___“No pude Dannie, no podía hablar de ella. Cada vez que la recuerdo me pongo triste.”_ _ _

___“Y ahora, ¿me lo contarás?_ _ _

___“Sí, pero es un poco largo eh..”_ _ _

___“Tenemos toda la noche”_ _ _

___ _

___CAROL – 1 de Marzo de 2016  
“Abby, necesito que me hagas un favor.”_ _ _

___“CAROL, ¿ESTÁS LOCA? Todavía sigo enfadada por tu discurso. “Gracias a mi agente”… ni si quiera dijiste mi nombre.” Dijo Abby bromeando._ _ _

___“Lo siento, pero ya sabes para quién iba dirigido principalmente ese discurso. ¿Puedes averiguar dónde vive Therese?”_ _ _

___“Follaste con ella y ni si quiera sabes dónde vive…”_ _ _

___“No me digas eso, por favor.”_ _ _

___“Pregúntale a Sam, el guardaespaldas que te acompañó al viaje”_ _ _

___“¡Es verdaaad! Sam cogió mucha confianza con ella, incluso se enfadó muchísimo cuando la dejé…”_ _ _

___“Carol, ten cuidado. Sé que quieres recuperarla, pero por lo que tengo entendido, Therese lo ha pasado realmente mal. Todavía es joven y no merece pasarlo tan mal otra vez.”_ _ _

___“Esta vez no seré tan imbécil, Abby. Estoy segura de que la amo con todo mi ser. Nunca he echado a nadie tanto de menos. Y me gustaría tenerla a mi lado todos los días de mi vida.”_ _ _

___“¿Y si ella ya no te quiere?”_ _ _

___Carol no había pensado en ese pequeño gran detalle. ¿Y si tenía novia o novio? ¿Y si había pasado página? ¿Y si no la quería…?  
Carol, llorando contestó: “Pues me lo tendrá que decir ella en persona. “_ _ _


	4. Rumbo a Grecia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La "famosilla" de Carol y Therese llegan a un mismo destino, Grecia. Y a un mismo hotel, believe it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating during the next weeks. Hope you all enjoy it!   
> And I'm a huge fan of Virginia Woolf, so I'll write about her and about other female writers in the next chapters.   
> I love Greek and I think is the perfect place for this story and also Mamma Mia! the movie of course ;)

THERESE - 1 de Julio de 2015

 

“Richard, me voy de viaje.” Dijo Therese, con un semblante serio.

“¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Con quién?"

“En dos días, a las islas griegas, sola.”

“Podemos ir juntos, yo también estoy de vacaciones.”

“Prefiero ir sola, necesito un tiempo para mí, para pensar.”

“¿Te has vuelto loca? Pensar… ¿en qué? En que ya no quieres vivir más conmigo, ni tocarme, ni besarme.”

“Richard, vivimos juntos porque somos buenos amigos desde siempre y nos venía bien por el dinero. Pero como la confianza da asco, nos acostamos y empezamos a mantener sexo constantemente. Nos hemos convertido en una pareja sin pensarlo ni meditarlo dos veces. Y yo, no te amo. Y no es que crea en el amor, pero no me gusta lo que siento últimamente. Estoy agobiada, desilusionada y desmotivada. Así que quiero irme, salir de aquí por un tiempo.”

“Haz lo que quieras Therese, pero sabes que yo sí te quiero. Podrías haberme dicho que no me quieres hace tiempo, antes de continuar teniendo sexo conmigo. Parece que hayas jugado conmigo.”

“No era mi intención, pero me he dado cuenta tarde.” 

“Me iré un tiempo a casa de mis padres cuando vuelvas del viaje.”

“Puedo mudarme yo a otro apartamento, sé que este te gusta mucho”

“Bueno, cuando vuelvas hablaremos…Podríamos volver a ser buenos amigos”

“No sé Richard…”

“Me voy, pásalo bien en tu viaje.”

“No hace falta que te vayas todavía”

“Pero no soporto esta situación”

“Vale…”

¿Por qué Therese no quería a Richard? Era un chico maravilloso, listo y atractivo. La trataba fenomenal, pero ella tenía la necesidad de sentir algo más. Sentía que se estaba conformando con tenerlo a él, aferrándose a él por miedo a no encontrar a alguien mejor. ¿Se consideraba egoísta? Sí. Y exactamente, ¿que no tenía Richard que Therese buscaba incondicionalmente? Ni ella misma lo sabía…

_He leído tanta poesía e historias de amor que me estoy volviendo loca. No creo en el amor típico de las historias de Disney, y odio las películas de amor porque son irreales. Entonces, ¿por qué no quiero a Richard? No sé qué sensaciones y sentimientos estoy buscando, porque no existen. Pero de momento, estoy segura de que con él no quiero estar._

Dos días después, Therese preparaba su maleta con la ayuda de su amigo Dannie, a quien le hubiese encantado acompañarla pero trabajaba hasta agosto. Iría a visitar Atenas, Santorini, Mikonos, Thásos, Skópelos, Damouchari y Pelion. Se ospedaría en casas rurales con el dinero ganado como camarera y disfrutaría de su soledad. También podría hacer fotos y el viaje le sería muy útil para su máster. Todo era perfecto. 

 

CAROL – 1 de Julio de 2015

 

Carol llevaba una semana discutiendo con Harge para que firmase los papeles del divorcio, pero él no quería. Si no tenía a Carol, se acababa su fama y su dinero. Así que la estaba chantajeando con Rindy y todo lo que Carol quería con tal de no firmar esos papeles. 

“Abby, necesito irme lejos antes de comenzar la grabación de _Blue Moon_. Harge me va a volver loca con todo el tema del divorcio. Y Rindy está en un campamento de verano, así que prepárame algún viaje, por favor.” 

“Pero, ¿quieres ir sola?”

“Sí, bueno siempre estarán los paparazzi y Sam” dijo Carol riéndose.

“Pobre Sam, siempre yendo donde tú vayas.”

“Para eso le pago”

“Pues ayer ví Mamma Mia!, y quedé encantada con las islas griegas. ¿Quieres ir allí?"

“Me encantaría. Así podré ver la Acrópolis de Atenas, que siempre me ha encantado” 

“ ¿Te preparo un viaje en el que empieces en Atenas y vayas visitando las islas más bonitas?”

“Perfecto. Tan pronto como sea posible”

“¿En dos días?”

“Maravilloso.”

 

CAROL Y THERESE – 3 de Julio de 2015.

 

“No te pierdas en las islas griegas y vuelve sana y salva.” Dijo Dannie, abrazándo a Therese en el aerouperto. “No sé cómo vas a sobrevivir allí con la ubicación tan mala que tienes Therese” 

“Tranquilo, ¿para qué están los guías?”

“De todas formas, ten cuidado. “

“Lo tendré.”

De momento vieron un oleaje de flashes de cámaras gritando ¡Carol, Carol, ¿dónde vas? Carol! Y Therese preguntó a Dannie que quién era porque como era bajita no pudo ver la cara ni el cuerpo de aquella famosa. Dannie le dijo que tampoco la había visto, pero que parecía que iban en el mismo avión. 

“No creo que esa famosilla vaya a ir en la clase turista” 

“Yo tampoco lo creo, pero así mejor, odio a los famosos Dannie.”

Durante el vuelo, Carol no podía parar de pensar en por qué había tenido la necesidad de hacer un viaje sola, y encima a Grecia, que estaba a tantas horas de distancia de NY. Pero las cosas pasan por algo, así que si tenía que ir a Grecia era por alguna razón. Abby le dijo que tuviese cuidado y que no hiciese nada de lo que se pudiese arrepentir, porque era una famosa y todo lo que hiciese podría ser visto en internet. _Aunque en las islas griegas, no habrían tantos fotógrafos_ (eso pensaba Carol).

Therese, no volvió a escuchar el nombre de Carol otra vez y estuvo leyendo _La Señora Dalloway_ de Virginia Woolf durante todo el vuelo. Al lado se le sentó una mujer mayor muy pesada, que no paraba de decirle que Virginia Woolf no era buena escritora porque fue lesbiana y se suicidó y eso en la religión no está bien visto. Estuvo a punto de pegarle a aquella señora, pero mantuvo la calma y la ignoró. 

A Therese le encantaba imaginarse la vida de las personas que por alguna casualidad pasaban por su vida, aunque fuese un instante. Miró fijamente a la gente que estaba en la clase turista y se preguntaba por qué todas estas personas de diferentes partes de NY o del mundo, se había reunido en este avión para ir a un mismo destino. 

Por fín llegaron a Atenas. Carol había reservado la mejor habitación del Adam’s Hotel, mientras Therese estaba en ese mismo hotel pero en la habitación más barata. Pasarían unas cuantas noches allí en Atenas, así que no quiso reservar en una casa rural, si no en un hotel.  
Llegaron a la hora de cenar, así que Therese fue a un supermercado a comprar sándwiches, porque no quería gastarse mucho dinero en el bufet del hotel. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, se encontró a una mujer rubia de unos 30 años. La mujer la observó fijamente a los ojos y a Therese se le cayó el dinero al suelo de la vergüenza que le había provocado esa mirada. 

“Lo siento” Dijo Therese sonrojándose.

“Tranquila” Dijo Carol riendo. 

Carol no sabía por qué estaba mirando a esa chica, que debía tener unos 10 años menos que ella, pero algo misterioso en ella le había maravillado. Hablaba su idioma e incluso parecía norteamericana, pero no la había reconocido _(menos mal, porque no quiero encontrarme a muchos fans)_. Le ayudó a recoger su dinero, y las dos continuaron su camino. Carol subió a su suite, y Therese fue al supermercado pensando en por qué esa mirada le había causado tal extraña y placentera sensación.


	5. Pasado y presente.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And I banished every memory you and I had ever made… but when you touch me like this, and you hold me like that.. I just have to admit that it’s all coming back to me._  
>  Situaciones bonitas, y no tan bonitas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchichísimo esta espera. Como ya os dije, no me funciona el ordenador y tengo que irme a otros lugares para poder escribir. Y hoy, casualidad que me preguntaron por el fanfic, y estaba escribiendo este capítulo. A ver si consigo mantener una rutina, pero no depende de mí :(

CAROL Y THERESE – 4 de Julio de 2015

 

Therese se despertó muy temprano porque quería tomar un buen desayuno en una cafetería que internet le había recomendado. A las 9.30 am se tenía que reunir con su grupo y con el guía para visitar algunos de los lugares más bonitos de Atenas.

Se sentó en una pequeña mesa, y pidió un cappuccino y dos donuts. Por dios, qué bueno. _Esto es comida orgásmica, y lo demás tonterías_ , pensó mientras se comía el donut saboreando cada trozo. Y cuando tomó un sorbo al cappuccino y el bigote se le llenó de nata, entró aquella rubia que tanto le había impactado la noche anterior. Se quedó casi sin aire mientras la miraba, _¿cómo podía estar tan guapa a las 8 de la mañana?_ Pensó. Ni Afrodita podría superarla. 

La mujer se giró, y al verla no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la chica con un palmo de nata en el bigote. Le hizo un gesto como para que se quitase la nata y a Therese casi que le da algo. Le dio tanta vergüenza que la viese de esa manera. Iba acompañada con un hombre grandote, pero él se esperó fuera y sólo entró ella. Pidió un café y volvió a mirar a Therese, que ahora estaba un poco más tranquila. 

_Está igual de mona que ayer_ , pensó Carol. Y así, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba sentada.

“¿Puedo sentarme aquí?” preguntó Carol.

“Ss..sí. Claro.” Afirmó Therese, casi sin habla. 

“Eres norteamericana, ¿verdad?”

“Sí, de NY.” Therese contestó, todavía preguntándose por qué esta espectacular mujer se había sentado con ella. 

“¡Yo también!, es confortable que haya alguien de casa por aquí.”

“Sí, lo es.” Dijo Therese con una sonrisa, dejando ver sus hoyuelos. “¿Vas con el grupo de las 9.30?”

Carol quedó tan sorprendida con esa maravillosa sonrisa que no había escuchado a Therese. “¿Perdón?”

“Que si vas con el grupo de las 9:30” Dijo Therese con una mezcla de vergüenza y enfado al notar esa mirada tan intensa otra vez y lo que le provocaba. 

“Sí, lo siento. Estaba ausente de mente.“ _A ver quién puede pensar después de ver esa sonrisa_ , pensó. “¿Cuál es tu nombre?”

“Yo también. Me llamo Therese, Therese Belivet. ¿Y el tuyo?”

“Me llamo Carol, a secas.” Encantada de conocerte Therese Belivet, tu nombre es muy bonito.” Carol no le dijo su apellido, por miedo a que Therese pudiese reconocerla. 

“Gracias e igualmente. Carol Asecas suena muy elegante” Dijo Therese riendo. “He visto que te acompañaba un hombre, ¿es tu marido o algo?”

“¿Sam? ¿Mi marido? No no, es mi guarda…”

“¿Guardaespaldas?” Preguntó Therese sorprendida.

“No no, guardaropa.” Contestó Carol, ya que no quería que Therese supiese que era famosa. Y en seguida cambió de tema. “Mi marido, no, el que pronto será mi ex-marido está en NY con mi hija. Bueno, ella está de campamento. Y he venido sola porque necesitaba un tiempo para pensar.”

“Te comprendo, yo estoy aquí por lo mismo. A ver, no la misma situación que tú, pero algo parecida. Lo dejé con mi novio también.” Therese no entendía porque las palabras le fluían, con lo tímida que ella era. “Imagino que tu hija será igual de guapa que tú” Dijo Therese, arrepintiéndose en ese mismo momento de lo que había dicho. 

“Mira, aquí tengo una foto y… gracias por lo de guapa.” Carol se sonrrojó, y Carol nunca se había sonrojado por este tipo de piropos. 

“Tengo razón, se parece muchísimo a ti.” Dijo Therese, señalando a la foto.

“Es muy inteligente y su nombre es Rindy. Es mi niña especial” Dijo Carol, orgullosa de su hija. 

“Rindy es un nombre muy bonito. ¡Fíjate en la hora que es! ¡Tenemos que ir al tour!” Dijo Therese alterada mirando el reloj. 

“¡Qué susto me has dado!” Dijo Carol riéndose. “Sí vamos, que no quiero perderme ningún detalle de la Acrópolis.” Aunque sería difícil mirar a algo más que no fuesen esos ojos verdes durante los próximos días. 

“Lo siento, no era mi intención.” Dijo Therese, riendo y pensando en que nada sería tan bonito como la mujer que tenía enfrente. 

“Yo pago tu desayuno, si no te importa.” Dijo Carol.

“No, no te molestes porque creo que me he comido los donuts más caros de la tienda” Dijo Therese, con un poco de vergüenza. 

“No es problema, yo lo pago, no te preocupes.”

“Bueno, pues muchas gracias. Ya te invitaré yo a la próxima” 

“Eso espero, porque quiero que haya una 'próxima' vez" Dijo Carol, un poco sorprendida por las palabras que acababa de decir. 

 

CAROL Y THERESE – 2 de Marzo de 2016

 

“¿Sam?, soy Carol.” 

“Hola Carol, dime” Contestó Sam por teléfono. Sam era un hombre grande, corpulento y muy serio. Pero tenía un corazón enorme y trataba a Carol como una princesa. Pero desde que dejó a Therese, había estado bastante distante con ella. 

“¿Me haces un favor? ¿Me puedes dar la dirección de Therese?”

“No la tengo, Carol.”

“¡Oh vamos Sam, si sé que hablas con ella a menudo por Whatsapp!”

“¿Para qué la quieres?” Preguntó Sam, no con muy buen humor.

“Necesito hablar con ella, urgentemente.”

“Si te la doy, siento que la traiciono.” 

“Por favor, Sam. No te arrepentirás.”

“Vale…Pero ten cuidado Carol, ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero esta vez no le hagas daño.” 

“Gracias. No, no te preocupes.” 

A las 7:00 pm, Carol se dirigía al apartamento de Therese. Estaba realmente nerviosa porque conociendo a Therese, puede que no le abriese ni la puerta. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba verla y hablar con ella. Había estado los últimos 7 meses durmiendo poquísimo, comiendo poquísimo, y sin parar de pensar en ella y en lo que había hecho. Pero ahora ya todo daba igual, ya no le importaba lo que dijesen los demás. Sólo su hija, ya que era ella la que más fuerzas le dio para dar este paso. 

“Mami, estás triste últimamente y no me gusta verte así” Le dijo de repente, hace varios meses. 

“¿Por qué dices eso cariño?”

“No duermes bien, no comes bien y ya no juegas conmigo. Tienes que intentar ser feliz mami, porque me gusta cuando sonríes mientras me peinas y me cuentas cuentos.” 

Estas palabras afectaron a Carol más de lo normal, y no pudo contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía su hija hacerle pensar más que personas de 40 años? 

 

_Toc – toc_

Therese esperaba a Dannie para hacer un proyecto de la Universidad. No tenía nada de ganas, y todavía quedaba tiempo para la fecha de entrega, pero Dannie insistió y Therese cedió. 

“Ya voy Dannie, ¡espera que me arregle un poco!” Therese se acababa de despertar de una larga siesta y se puso una camiseta de manga corta, unos shorts y se hizo un moño. Carol se estremeció cuando escuchó la voz de Therese, y se alegró de que pensase que fuese Dannie porque así, al menos le abriría la puerta. 

“¿Sabes que no me apetecee… ¿¡CAROOOL!?” Dijo Therese al abrir la puerta y ver la cara de la persona que más había odiado en frente de ella. “¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué sabes dónde cojones vivo? Que yo sepa, nunca lo llegaste a saber.”

“Siento presentarme así de repente, pero sabía que no me ibas a contestar a las llamadas y necesitaba hablar contigo.”

“Ah claro, ¿y qué más necesitas? ¿Quién te has creído que eres? Después de 7 meses, decides, así de la nada, nombrarme y decirme que lo sientes en tu discurso de los Oscars. ¡No tienes vergüenza!” Therese iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Carol puso el pie y lo evitó. 

“Para por favor, déjame entrar.” Contestó Carol, a punto de llorar por la rabia que le tenía Therese. Finalmente le dejó entrar, pero le dijo que fuese rápida porque esperaba a Dannie. De momento sonó su teléfono, y Dannie le dijo a través de él que no podía ir a comenzar el proyecto. Therese maldeció a Dannie en su cabeza y se las pagaría por esto.

“Te ofrecería algo de beber, pero no me apetece” Dijo Therese, con un tono desafiante. 

“No quiero nada.” _Solo a ti_ , pensó Carol. 

“Bueno que, ¿Qué querías decirme?” 

“Pues que no puedo seguir fingiendo. Que estos siete meses sin tocarte, mirarte y besarte han sido los peores de mi vida. No puedo ser feliz sin ti, Therese. Ya sé que no podrás perdonarme, pero sabes que tenía mucho que perder y tuve que marcharme.” 

“Y decidiste perderme a mí, que era lo más fácil. Mira, no sé por qué crees que viniendo aquí y diciéndome todo eso yo voy a caer rendida a tus brazos o algo, Carol. Para mí sí que han sido malos estos últimos siete meses, no lo sabes bien. He hecho todo lo posible para olvidarte, porque te odio.” Therese empezó a llorar. “Y cuando por fin me sentía mucho mejor, apareces tú y tu jodido discurso. Eres tan egoísta. No quiero seguir hablando contigo, quiero que te marches, por favor.” Ahora eran las dos quienes no podían parar de llorar.

“Therese mírame.” Dijo Carol, cogiéndole la mano. “Te amo” le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Después de unos segundos, Therese reaccionó y le apartó la mirada.

“Carol… Vete. Te lo digo de verdad.”

“Mañana vendré a comer por esta zona, por si cambias de opinión.” Dijo Carol, secándose las lágrimas. “Buenas noches, Therese” Y soltándole la mano suavemente, Carol se fue. 

Therese cerró la puerta y empezó a llorar tan fuerte y tan alto que Carol la escuchó mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Ella tampoco podía parar, sentía que la había perdido para siempre, que ella ya no la amaba más. Se sentía mareada, así que tuvo que parar y sentarse en un escalón. ¿Se acabó? ¿Había llegado esto a su fin? Se enchufó un cigarrillo para calmar los nervios pero lo único que estaba consiguiendo era ahogarse con sus propios sollozos. Así que se levantó como pudo, y salió de allí.


	6. La cabezota y la traviesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Carol y Therese celebran el 4 de julio en Grecia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola otra vez amores. No tengo excusas, simplemente no he estado muy bien para escribir sobre amor últimamente. Pero ya está, lo que viene a partir de ahora es una mezcla de love y angst. Aunque más love. Gracias por vuestra paciencia y gracias a Carol, la película, que cada día la amo más.

CAROL Y THERESE – 4 DE JULIO 2015

 

Después de un largo día visitando cada rincón de Atenas, Therese no tenía otro objetivo que irse directamente a la cama, para así mañana poder aguantar otro día tan intenso. Pero Carol no pensaba lo mismo. Habían pasado el día prácticamente juntas y ella no pudo parar de observarla: la emoción que Therese mostraba por la ciudad, cómo captaba cada detalle con su cámara, cómo escribía lo más importante que decían los guías en una pequeña libretita. Era tan adorable…

“Bueno Carol, me voy a dormir que estoy muy cansada” Dijo Therese con una leve sonrisa, en la puerta del hotel. 

“Therese, es 4 de julio. No te puedes ir a dormir, ¡tenemos que celebrarlo!” Dijo Carol, sorprendida. 

“Pero no estamos en Estados Unidos…” Dijo Therese haciéndose la dura, aunque en realidad le encantaba pasar tiempo con esa mujer. Era muy interesante y sabía tantas cosas… Por no mencionar lo hermosa que era, y las piernas que tenía, y esos labios rojos y carnosos, y esos ojos… Uff, sus ojos. 

“Venga Therese, que eres joven y tienes que disfrutar. Además, me debes una copa.” Dijo Carol, con una sonrisa maquiavélica. 

“Bueno… vale.” _Quien soy yo para negarle algo a esta mujer._ Pensó. “¿Dónde quieres ir?, te dejo elegir. Dijo Therese finalmente.

_A mi habitación. Quiero ir a mi habitación, tomar copas contigo y que me cuentes todo sobre ti. Tus ambiciones, sueños y miedos. Tu pasado y presente. Quiero saber cuál es tu aroma preferido, el libro que te has leído más de 10 veces, la canción que no puedes parar de escuchar y tu pizza preferida. Y… quiero cogerte en mis brazos y decirte lo bella y especial que eres, besarte y hacerte el amor hasta el fin de los tiempos.  
¿Qué hago? ES UNA MUJER. Y Abby ya me complicó bastante la vida replanteándome mi orientación sexual. Además, es tan joven... Y HETERO. Encima no sabe ni quien soy realmente. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Esta chica ha causado algo en mí desde que la vi por primera vez por las escaleras. Joder, joder y joder. SOY FAMOSA, NO PUEDO ESTAR CON UNA MUJER. Tengo una reputación, un marido o casi ex-marido y una hija. Espera, ni que ella me hubiese pedido ser su novia o casarme con ella. ¿POR QUÉ SOY TAN TONTAAA?_

“¿Carol?” Dijo Therese, al ver que Carol no contestaba.

“Mmm, lo siento. Pues he pensado que como mi habitación es preciosa y tiene un jacuzzi, compramos una botella de vino o champán y nos lo bebemos allí. Bueno, si quieres comprar algún fuego artificial… “ _LE ACABO DE DECIR DE VENIR A MI HABITACIÓN. Y DE BAÑARSE EN EL JACUZZI… POR DIOS CAROL. ¿CÓMO LE HAS PODIDO PONER EN ESTE COMPROMISO? VA A DECIR QUE NO, VA A DECIR QUE –_

“Vale, suena bien. Pero tengo que ir a mi habitación a coger un bikini” _ACABO DE ACEPTAR IR A LA HABITACIÓN DE ESTA MUJER QUE A PENAS HACE 24 HORAS QUE LA CONOZCO. ¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO? NO, LA PREGUNTA ES: ¿POR QUÉ ME ATRAE TANTO? He sentido atracción sexual por muchas mujeres, pero esto es tan diferente. Uf, uff, uuffffffffffffff. THERESE, PARA. ES HETERO Y TIENE UNA HIJA. TE HA INVITADO SIMPLEMENTE PORQUE LE HAS CAÍDO BIEN Y ERES NORTE-AMERICANA. NO TE VA COGER EN SUS BRAZOS Y BESARTE. INCLUSO NI TE VA A TOCAR. ¡NO SEAS TAN IMBÉCIL!_

“Vale, voy mientras a comprar las botellas” Dijo Carol sonrojándose por pensar en Therese solo llevando un bikini puesto. 

“Pero tengo que invitarte yo, toma el dinero” 

“No seas tonta, yo pagaré”

“Ya me pagaste esta mañana el almuerzo Carol, acepta el dinero.” Dijo Therese con un tono serio.

“No.” Dijo Carol, también seria.

“Acéptalo o… “

“O… ¿qué?” Dijo Carol desafiante. 

_O te follaré de tal manera que no serás capaz de negarme algo nunca más. THERESE POR DIOS. NI QUE FUERAS UNA DIOSA SEXUAL. NI QUE CAROL QUISIESE FOLLAR CONTIGO. ¿POR QUÉ PIENSO ESO? Uf qué guapa es. Esta mujer me matará._

“O nada… “ dijo Therese, todavía sonrojada por sus pensamientos perversos. “Tienes pinta de ser muy cabezota, pero yo lo soy más. Sólo que esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Pero me vengaré.”

“Te rindes, ¿eh? Sí, soy muy cabezota. Te hartarás de mí. Pero nunca dije que fuese buena.” Dijo Carol, guiñando un ojo y dando media vuelta para ir a comprar las botellas.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MUERO. PUES QUIERO QUE SEAS TAN MALA CONMIGO COMO QUIERAS, TE DEJARÉ HACERME LO QUE QUIERAS. SIEMPRE._

Cuando Carol acabó de comprar, pensó en pasar por la habitación de Therese para subir con ella a la suite. Pero no sabía cuál era. Así que la espero en las escaleras de su planta, y de momento salió Therese por una de las puertas. Se había dejado el pelo suelto, porque había llevado todo el día una coleta y se había puesto algo más cómodo. _ESTÁ GUAPÍSIMA POR DIOS._

“Hola, no sabía qué vino te gustaba y he comprado este.” Dijo Carol, mostrándole el vino y apartándole la mirada como pudo.  
“Perfecto, además el vino me hace ser traviesa, pero de una buena forma” 

_ESTA FRASE SOBRABA. ¿POR QUÉ HA TENIDO QUE DECIRLO? XQ XQ XQ XQ XQ XQ XQ. MI ABDOMEN SE HA CONTRAÍDO SOLO DE ESCUCHAR ESA FRASE Y ME HA SUBIDO UN ESCALOFRíO POR TODO EL CUERPO. ME MATARÁ ESTA MUJER, ME MATARÁ!!!!!_

Subieron por las escaleras, porque a ninguna le gustaba el ascensor y Carol iba delante. Therese, por supuesto, no podía parar de mirarle las caderas, piernas y culo. _Nunca he visto algo tan sexy como esto. Tengo calor. Bueno es normal, es verano y estamos en Grecia. Pero tengo más calor de lo normal. Incluso siento que me mareo. Este es el castigo que dios me ha dado por ser tan pervertida, y más con una mujer. Iré al infierno._ “Buajajajajaj” Therese no pudo evitar reír con sus últimos pensamientos. Y Carol se paró y giró a ver qué le hacía tanta gracia a Therese. Y como ésta iba tan pegada a ella, su mano tocó su nalga derecha y las dos se miraron sorprendidas. Therese apartó su mano y dijo que lo sentía, muy ruborizada. Carol solo sonrió y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

_PODRÍA PERFECTAMENTE HABER LLEGADO AL ORGASMO SOLO CON SU MANO EN MI CULO. RELAX. TRANQUiLÍZATE CAROL. ERES UNA MUJER ADULTA Y ESTAS COSAS SUELEN PASAR, ASÍ QUE RELAX._

“¿Música?” Preguntó Carol.

“Claro, pero algo de los 50 o 60 por favor.”

“OH, fabuloso. Estás llena de sorpresas señorita Belivet. ¿Billie Holiday?” Preguntó Carol.

“Estupendo.” Dijo Therese, mientras servía el vino en las copas. La habitación era increíble, la cama era enorme y la terraza aún más. El jacuzzi estaba fuera, y era precioso. Tan apetecible… Bañarse a la luz de la luna, bajo las estrellas… Con Carol. Con Carol en bañador o bikini. _ESPERA, CAROL EN BAÑADOR O BIKINI. POR FA VOR. VUELVO A TENER TANTA CALOR._

“Voy a ponerme el bañador y algo más cómodo. Siéntete en tu casa.” Therese se sentó en una silla esperando a Carol, que estaba en el cuarto de baño. Pero el cuarto de baño estaba medio abierto, y en el espejo se podía ver el reflejo de Carol poniéndose el bañador.

_NO PUEDE SER. He visto sus pechos. HE VISTO SUS TETAS JODER. SON PERFECTAS. Parece tener la piel más suave del mundo y… AAHHHHHHH SU CULO. THERESE APARTA LA VISTA AHORA MISMO. THERESE DEJA DE MIRAR. THERESE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, PARA. ¡THERESEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ Y entonces Carol le dijo que le trajese una camiseta rosa que estaba colgada en el armario. Therese la cogió y la olió. Qué bien huele. Tan a mujer, tan sensual, tan… Carol. Entró al baño y Carol llevaba un bañador negro que dejaba toda su espalda al descubierto. Therese abrió la boca, y Carol le cogió la camiseta de las manos. A Carol le encantó la sensación que le había causado en Therese y sonrió. 

Cogieron sus copas y brindaron al ritmo de Billie Holiday. 

“Feliz 4 de julio y que vivan los Estados Unidos” Dijo Carol, con un tono patriótico.

“Feliz 4 de julio Carol.” Y dicho esto, se quitaron la ropa y fueron al jacuzzi. Carol cogió dos toallas y las dejó al lado. Ella entró primero al jacuzzi y el agua estaba a una magnífica temperatura. O eso pensaba, porque a Therese no le pareció lo mismo. 

“Therese, ¿me vas a decir que está helada?”

“Síiiii. ¡Está fría! Además, siempre me cuesta muchísimo meterme en piscinas y playas. Dame mi tiempo.”

“Ohh vamos Therese, entra ya y no seas nenaza, que el agua está buenísima.”

“Me acabas de decir nenaza, ¿en serio?” Dijo Therese, en un tono burlón y medio ofendida.

“Sí, no se me ocurría nada más. Entra o te echaré agua” Dijo Carol desafiándola.

“No te atreverás a hacerme eso” Y antes que pudiese acabar la frase Carol lanzó un poco de agua a Therese. Y ésta entró rápidamente al jacuzzi a vengarse y le mojó todo el pelo a Carol. Las dos rieron y cuando ya estaban completamente mojadas se sentaron en los asientos del jacuzzi, mientras bebían de su segunda copa.

“¿Cuántos años tienes, Therese?” Preguntó Carol de repente. 

“24. ¿Y tú?”

“35. Tengo once años más que tú… Me siento muy mayor.”

“Oh, venga ya! Sólo tienes 35 años. Además, por el cuerpo que tienes tan maravilloso parece que tengas 18.” 

“Gracias, supongo.” Dijo Carol riéndose.

“¿Cuál es tu apellido? No me lo dijiste esta mañana”

“Ross. Me llamo Carol Ross.” Mintió. Bueno, no exactamente. Su apellido de soltera era Ross, pero se hizo famosa después de casarse con Harge y la gente la conocía como Carol Aird.

“Suena muy elegante.” 

“El tuyo es más mono. Bueno, y ¿por qué lo dejaste con tu novio? Si no te importa que pregunte. 

“Pues no estaba enamorada de él… A ver, no he amado nunca a alguien creo. Pero si eso era amor, vaya decepción. Lo quería como amigo, y poco a poco nos convertimos en una pareja porque vivíamos juntos por cuestiones de dinero y tal. Y me agobié. Y el que va a ser tu ex-marido, ¿por qué va a serlo?”

“Oh entiendo… Supongo que cuando estás enamorada se sabe. Es un gilipollas. Tan arrogante, tan asqueroso, tan… no tengo palabras para expresarlo. Era muy joven cuando lo conocí y pensaba que lo quería y me casé con él, pero no. Por miedo a decepcionar a mi familia, no me divorcié. Y luego vino Rindy. En cambio, es un buen padre y a ella le va a costar superar esto del divorcio. Pero no lo puedo evitar. Me da igual lo que digan de mí y mi reputación.”

“Pero Rindy tiene una madre maravillosa y lo superará, tarde o temprano. Yo superé el que mi madre me abandonase, que es más triste. Así que no te preocupes. Y.. ¿tu reputación? Vaya, sí que tienes que ser alguien importante.” 

“Siento lo de tu madre Therese. Oh no, no. Para nada. Sólo que mis padres me han educado para que fuese doña perfecta, competitiva y una buena mujer para mi marido. Ya sabes, la vieja educación. Pero yo no soy así y nunca lo he sido. Todo lo que tengo lo he conseguido por mí misma, Harge es secundario. Tampoco quiero eso para Rindy, así que si quiero que ella luche por ser feliz y una mujer valiente, yo tengo que ser su ejemplo. Voy a rellenar nuestras copas. “ 

_Qué mujer…_ pensó Therese. _Me encanta._

“¿Alguna vez has estado con una mujer?”

“SÍ. Muchas veces.” Carol se sorprendió. “Tengo amigas, y salgo con ellas. Y ahora mismo estoy con una mujer. Pero si quieres decir en una relación sentimental, no.” Contestó Therese, riéndose.

“¡Qué mala eres Therese!”

“¿Y tú?”

“Pues verás, tuve como una relación con mi amiga de la infancia. Ella es lesbiana, y estuvimos manteniendo sexo como tres meses. Pero se acabó. Las cosas cambiaron y yo encima estaba casada.” 

Therese no se lo podía creer. La diosa rubia que tenía en frente de ella en bañador había tenido sexo con otras mujeres. Se sentía tan inexperta e inocente. Y tampoco podía parar de pensar en Carol teniendo sexo. ¿Qué le gustaría? ¿Gritaría o sería más silenciosa? ¿Cuál sería su reacción al llegar al orgasmo? _Uf._

Salieron del jacuzzi porque su piel empezaba a arrugarse y hablaron durante un buen rato de todo y de nada en concreto mientras bebían más vino. Therese se dio cuenta que era tardísimo y tenía que volver a su habitación. 

“Me tengo que ir Carol, no sé cómo bajaré las escaleras con todo este vino.” Dijo Therese riendo. 

“Pues quédate y duerme conmigo. Que tampoco estoy en condiciones para acompañarte.” Dijo Carol sonriendo y medio borracha.

“Yo no puedo dormir contigo Carol.” 

“¿Por qué?” Preguntó Carol extrañada.

“Porque si rozo tu cuerpo sin querer mientras estamos tumbadas me derrito” Carol se puso rojísima con la confesión de Therese.

“Tenías razón con lo de que el vino te hace ser traviesa. Podemos poner cojines entre nosotras.”

“No es el vino. Es que mírate. Pareces una diosa Carol. Y vale a lo de los cojines, estoy muy cansada y tu cama es tan grande y cómoda.” Dijo Therese mientras se dejaba caer en la cama lentamente. 

“Therese, mírate tú primero a un espejo y después me dices.” Dijo Carol, tumbándose también en la cama. “Tampoco me importaría que me tocases, eh” 

“No me lo digas dos veces. PON LOS COJINES YA Y VAMOS A DORMIR” Dijo Therese, en alto. 

Carol le obedeció y cogió los cojines, y antes de ponerlos, Therese ya tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir. 

“Mi ángel…“ Susurró Carol viendo a Therese dormir mientras le quitaba un mechón de la cara. “Qué bella eres.”

Y antes de que cerrase los ojos también, Therese la besó.


	7. Y la besó...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poquito de sexo y un poquito de sufrimiento. jijijij

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Txaaaaaaan Txaaaaaaaan!  
> He actualizado el fanfic en dos días, esto es un récord para mí. jajaj  
> Gracias por vuestros comentarios, apoyo y paciencia.  
> Os gustará este capítulo. ¿O no?

“Therese… estamos borrachas.” Susurró Carol cuando, con muchísima fuerza de voluntad, separó sus labios de los de Therese. 

“Ya Carol, pero sé lo que acabo de hacer. Soy consciente de ello, porque he querido hacerlo durante toda la noche. Y tus últimas palabras me han dado la valentía para hacerlo.” Susurró Therese, ahora más despierta que nunca. 

“Pues vuelve a hacerlo, por favor.” Y Therese la volvió a besar, esta vez más intensamente, incluso abrió sus labios para entrelazar sus lenguas.

“Ohh..” Eran las únicas palabras que a Carol le salían de la boca. Mientras volvían a besarse, colocó sus manos y brazos en el pelo de Therese y mientras se besaban sus dedos se desplazaban por cada cabello marrón que podían notar. Quería más de esta chica, mucho más. 

Therese estaba en el cielo. Abrazó a Carol por su cadera y no podía apartar sus manos de ella. El beso que empezó tan sincero, ahora se había convertido en un beso pasional, con intenciones totalmente carnales. 

Carol ahora estaba tocando cada parte del cuerpo de Therese y agarrándola fuerte. Sus dedos, acariciando su espalda, llegaron a su culo, el cual agarró con más fuerza, lo cual hizo a Therese gemir. Carol se estaba poniendo increíblemente húmeda con solo tocar el cuerpo de aquella pequeña mujer y quería hacer llegar a Therese al orgasmo y que gritase su nombre.  
Therese estaba paralizada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo simplemente con el tacto de las manos de Carol. _Si sus manos y sus besos me están poniendo tan húmeda, si llegamos más lejos… el jacuzzi tendrá poca agua comparado con mi coño._ Y de momento, Carol se colocó encima de ella y lentamente se quitó su bañador. 

“Carol… eres preciosa. Nunca he visto nada tan bello en mi vida.” Dijo Therese, cada vez más sonrojada, con la boca abierta por la vista que estaba admirando. 

“Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, Therese. Por eso tengo tantas ganas de ver tu expresión cuando alcances el orgasmo. Y quiero ser la causa de ello…” 

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP._

Carol, totalmente desnuda, besó otra vez a Therese y lentamente le desabrochó la parte de arriba del bikini.  
“Therese… yo nunca he tenido tu aspecto. Eres maravillosa.” Dijo Carol, casi susurrando. Tocó los pechos de Therese, haciendo un poco más de presión en sus duros pezones y después los chupó. Se podría decir que Therese casi muere de placer al sentir la boca húmeda de Carol en sus pezones. 

“Joder Carol…” 

“Te gusta esto, ¿eh? Quiero saber todo lo que te gusta y te produce placer.” Dijo Carol, volviendo a chupar sus pezones. 

“Tú me gustas. Tú me produces placer…uff Carol, por favor, te necesito…”

Carol no podía creer lo que aquella mujer le estaba diciendo. Sus palabras le estaban causando tales sensaciones…  
“Abre tus piernas para mí, Therese.” Y esta última obedeció, con un poco de vergüenza porque Carol ahora iba a notar lo jodidamente mojada que estaba. Carol bajó lentamente sus manos hasta llegar donde Therese más la necesitaba. Rozó su clítoris y sus labios inferiores a través de las braguitas del bikini, antes de quitárselas. Y en éstas se podía observar la mancha que Therese había dejado por sus fluidos. 

“Mmm… estás tan húmeda. Sólo quiero follarte.” Dijo Carol, muy excitada. Y empezó a acariciar y tocar su clítoris cada vez más deprisa. Therese la agarró del pelo y empezó a besar sus labios y Carol introdujo suavemente un dedo a la vagina de Therese, lo que le hizo a Therese arrapar la espalda de Carol. No sabía si le estaba haciendo daño o no, pero el placer era tan fuerte que necesitaba agarrar algo. Carol notaba que Therese estaba casi a punto de llegar al orgasmo por las contracciones de su vagina, ahora ocupada por dos dedos de Carol.

“Espera, quiero que te corras en mi boca, Therese.”

“Dios Carol… no puedo aguant-“ Y antes de que Therese acabase la frase, Carol bajó lentamente besando y chupando cada parte de Therese y devoró todo lo que se podía devorar. Su lengua se meneaba tan deprisa... tan experta… Hasta que Therese no pudo más.

“¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH CAAAROL!!!”

 

CAROL Y THERESE - 4 de Marzo de 2016

 

Therese no pretendía ir en búsqueda de Carol para comer. Simplemente no quería verla, no quería que su vida se volviese a tambalear de esa manera por esa mujer. Así que fue a la universidad para ponerse al día de los deberes y tareas. En un descanso, sonó su teléfono y en la pantalla apareció un número desconocido. 

“¿Si?” Preguntó Therese, deseando que no fuese el servicio al cliente de alguna compañía móvil. 

“Therese… Soy Gen.”

“¡Geeen! ¡Qué tal!”

“Pues bien la verdad, pero sigo extrañada porque te fuiste sin avisar el otro día. ¿Dije o hice algo que no te gustó? Por cierto, fue Dannie quien me dio tu número de teléfono.”

“Oh no no, tranquila. Me encontré mal de repente, no sé si por el alcohol o algo y preferí irme.” Mintió Therese. 

“Ah vale, espero que ya estés mejor. Te llamaba porque… mm… pasamos un buen rato el otro día y me preguntaba si quieres que vayamos a comer o algo juntas. ¿Qué te parece?”

“Sí, fenomenal. Salgo a las 2:00 pm de la universidad. Nos vemos donde el otro día, y desde ahí vamos a algún restaurante. ¿Te viene bien?”

“Perfecto, te veo después. Un beso”

“Hasta después, y otro para ti.”

Gen le gustaba y quería conocerla más. Por no mencionar que follaba bastante bien y que era muy guapa. _¿A qué restaurante iremos? PERO... Y SI…¿ ME ENCUENTRO CON CAROL? No, por favor. Encima Gen es fan suya. NO, NO, NO… O… ¿SÍ? Estaría bien que me viese con otra mujer, para que sufra. ¿Pero qué hago? Nunca he sido mala persona… Aunque ella me hizo lo mismo, y delante de millones de personas. Simplemente va a ser casualidad que nos encontremos comiendo en el mismo restaurante. Nada más. Total, no sabe si tengo novia o no. Y ahora se va a enterar._

A las dos y media llegaron a un restaurante italiano donde Therese pensaba que estaría Carol, ya que le encantaba la pasta. Así que entraron y les asignaron una mesa cerca de la ventana. Therese, en efecto vio a Carol y se colocó en una silla donde la pudiese ver. Al cabo de un rato, Carol se dio cuenta de la presencia de Therese, pero para su sorpresa estaba hablando con otra chica. 

Therese estaba riendo por todo lo que Gen le estaba contando. Estaban muy cómodas hablando una con la otra, incluso cada vez estaban más cerca y Therese no se centró mucho en Carol. Hasta que notó que Carol la volvía a mirar, esta vez con una mirada de rabia y celos y no se pudo resistir y besó a Gen. Fue un beso lento y doloroso para Carol. Sentía que podría llorar allí mismo. Tenía la necesidad de irse. Pero aguantó. 

Cuando el beso terminó, Therese se disculpó de Gen y fue al baño porque se había ensuciado de salsa de tomate y quería limpiarse antes de irse con Gen de allí. Pero no contó con el factor Carol, y cuando estaba lavando su camiseta como podía, Carol entró al baño. Se apoyó en la puerta para que nadie más pudiese entrar. Therese se giró y lo que vio no le gustó nada pero le supo a victoria.

“No sabía que podrías llegar a ser tan cruel, Therese” Dijo Carol, apunto de llorar.

“¿Por qué? Tampoco yo sabía que podrías llegar a serlo, y mira. Nunca conoceremos del todo a las personas” Contestó Therese, todavía frotando su camiseta. 

“Déjate de gilipolleces. Anoche te dije que te amaba, que me arrepentía. Ya no sé qué hacer para que me perdones. Te dije que si cambiabas de opinión, vinieses a comer conmigo. Y has venido, claro. Pero con compañía. Y vaya compañía, besa bien, ¿eh? Y sobre todo si lo hacéis delante de mis narices. Pero seguro que no besa tan bien como lo hacía yo. ¿Quién es?” Dijo Carol cabreadísima. Therese se encaró a ella y le dijo:

“No te atrevas a hablarme así. Hemos venido aquí porque a las dos nos gusta la pasta y está cerca de la universidad. Besa fenomenal, mejor que tú. ¿Qué pensabas, Carol? Que después de siete meses estaría todavía esperándote y rezando para que volvieses a mi lado… las actrices sois tan jodidamente egocéntricas. Pues no Carol, he pasado página y estoy con alguien mejor que tú. Ahora si me disculpas, ella me espera.”

“¿De verdad? ¿Ya no me quieres? He visto cómo os mirabais y no tiene nada que ver a cómo nos mirábamos nosotras. Sal conmigo una noche, o a comer, o a lo que quieras. Simplemente déjame explicarte. Quiero saber de ti y quiero que sepas de mí. Las cosas han cambiado.”

“Sí, han cambiado. Ahora estoy conociendo a una persona que me hace feliz. No tienes que saber nada más de mí. Y sí, nuestras miradas eran increíbles pero ahora son prescindibles. Adiós.”

“¿Cómo puedes ser tan orgullosa? Venga, va, dime que no me quieres y que ya no me quieres volver a ver y por mucho que me duela, tendré que desaparecer.” 

“¿Orgullosa? Vete a la mierda, Carol.” Y cuando Therese apartó a Carol para abrir la puerta, Carol la cogió y la besó.


	8. No puedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love y agnst, ya sabéis que estos dos conceptos tienen que estar en mis capítulos. jajaja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, soy un desastre andante. Como propósito de año nuevo, me gustaría actualizar este fanfic con regularidad...  
> A ver si soy capaz.  
> Espero que hayáis empezado el año igual que Carol Y Therese, en Waterloo. ;)  
> Me podéis regañar todo lo que queráis... lo entenderé. Aún así, dadme un pelín de feedback.  
> Gracias por vuestra paciencia y bondad, again. <3

CAROL Y THERESE – 5 de julio de 2015

“Wow…” Són las únicas palabras que le salieron a Therese después de ese mind-blowing orgasmo. 

“Therese… sabes fenomenal.” Dijo Carol, encantada con lo que había provocado en Therese. “Eres increíble”

“Tú eres increíble, y eres tan maravillosa. Ven, bésame.” Le dijo Therese, mientras Carol subía lentamente dando pequeños besos por su cuerpo. Therese podía notar cómo sabía en los labios de Carol, y la verdad es que le excitaba bastante. Quería hacerle lo mismo a Carol, saber cómo sabía ella. 

“Carol… quiero hacértelo. No sé si sabré, pero necesito hacerlo.” Le dijo Therese a Carol, apenas susurrando. 

“No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras, cariño.” 

“Es que quiero hacerlo.” Y así besó a Carol otra vez mientras tocaba sus pechos y apretaba sus pezones. Bajó su boca a sus pezones, y los chupó. Primero lo hizo suavemente, como acariciándolos con la lengua. Pero de pronto cambió y casi los mordió, cosa que volvió a Carol loca.  
Fue bajando más hasta que encontró lo que más deseaba encontrar. “Oh Carol, estás mojadísima. Me excita tanto que yo sea la causa de esto…” Dijo Therese, mientras introducía un dedo en la vagina de Carol. 

“Uf Therese… no eres consciente de lo que me haces…” Contestó Carol como pudo.

“Pues veamos si llego a serlo.”  
Y así le abrió las piernas y empezó a chupar poco a poco sus labios. Mientras su lengua, tensa y fuerte chupaba el clítoris de Carol, su dedo entraba y salía a un ritmo considerablemente rápido. Los gemidos de Carol cada vez eran más altos, y para Therese estos eran cantos celestiales. Therese introdujo otro dedo y miró a Carol mientras le lamía todo lo que había por lamer. Carol también la miró y la imagen que tenía ante ella era tan sexy, tan erótica… incluso obscena. Y cuando Therese dejó de mirarla, metió sus dedos con más fuerza y devoró su clítoris. A Carol no le dio tiempo ni a decir que estaba llegando al clímax, y se corrió en abundancia en la cara de Therese. Cuando Carol se recuperó de aquel orgasmo, y vió que la cara de Therese estaba llena de ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. 

“Sí que has hecho esto otras veces. No me mientas” Dijo Carol. 

“No lo he hecho nunca, pero me ha salido hacerlo así.” Dijo Therese riendo. “y por lo que veo te ha gustado” 

“Ha sido uno de los mejores orgasmos que he tenido nunca” 

_LE ACABO DE DAR UN ORGASMO TREMENDO A ESTA DIOSA SEXUAL. ME SIENTO DIOS. LE GUSTO. HE TENIDO TODO SU CUERPO EN MI BOCA. VALE, VALE… EMMM… TENGO GANAS DE HACERLO OTRA VEZ. PEROOO THERESEEEEEEEE! ¿QUÉ TE ESTÁ PASANDO?!_

“Mucho a mi pesar, creo que deberíamos dormir. Mañana tenemos que visitar muchos sitios, cariño” Y cuando Therese se puso junto a ella y Carol la agarró para acurrucarse, tocaron a la puerta. 

“¿Quién será a estas horas?” Dijo Carol, un poco sorprendida mientras se levantaba y se ponía algo de ropa para abrir la puerta. 

“¿Está bien, señora Aird? He escuchado gritos y me he preocupado.” Dijo Sam, su guardaespaldas. Carol se sonrojó muchísimo, y la verdad es que no sabía qué decirle. Y le dijo la verdad. Cerró la puerta detrás suya y empezó a hablar con él. 

“Mira Sam, he conocido a una chica maravillosa y pues, estábamos… mmm… ya sabes.” Sam se sorprendió muchísimo.

“Pero señora, puede ser una paparazzi o cualquier persona relacionada con los medios que la puede meter en un lío. ¿Está segura de lo que hace?”

“No… nunca he estado segura. Pero ella no sabe quién soy, y no le he dicho la verdad. Para ella soy solo Carol Ross.”

“Bueno, la controlaré. Si necesita algo, dígamelo. Buenas noches.”

“Tengo todo lo que necesito Sam, buenas noches” Dijo Carol sonriendo.

“¿Quién era?” Dijo Therese, con un ojo medio cerrado y el otro abierto.

“El de seguridad del Hotel, que pensaba que me había pasado algo por los gritos.” Dijo Carol sonrojada.

“Lo siento... bueno, en realidad no.” Dijo Therese riendo. 

“¡Qué mala eres! Venga, vamos a intentar dormir."

“Lo sé. Vale… Buenas noches Carol.”

“Buenas noches, Therese.”

 

CAROL Y THERESE – 4 de Marzo de 2016

“¿Orgullosa? Vete a la mierda Carol.” Y cuando Therese apartó a Carol para abrir la puerta, Carol la cogió y la besó. Al notar otra vez los labios de Therese, Carol empezó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

“Carol… no puedo.” Dijo Therese mientras apartaba sus labios de los de ella. Y la dejó en el baño, llorando. Fue un gesto cruel, pero Therese se sentía algo mejor desde que conoció a Gen y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo con Carol, por mucho que le hubiese gustado ese beso.

Le dijo a Gen que si podían irse a cualquier otra parte, y Gen no se opuso a nada. Llegaron al apartamento de Gen, se bebieron una botella de vino y empezaron a besarse. Pero Therese estaba teniendo un comportamiento un tanto agresivo con Gen.

“Therese, me estás apretando muy fuerte”

“Lo siento Gen” Y Therese empezó a llorar. 

“Ey tranquila, sólo explícame lo que te pasa.” Le contestó Gen, acariciándola del pelo. 

“Pues… que me enamoré. Ese ha sido el mayor de mis problemas."

"Pero si enamorarse es maravilloso, mujer."

"No cuando te enamoras de una actriz de fama internacional que te engaña, te utiliza, y te deja desnuda en el hotel de una isla griega después de decirle perdida en medio del Mar Egeo después de decirle "Te amo", con un simple post-it poniéndote como excusa que debe tener una reputación para mantener su trabajo, y que en esos planes no entra ser lesbiana. Además tiene marido y claro, qué pensaran su hija y su marido. Ojalá, nunca hubiese dicho esas palabras. Lo fuerte, es que ella también me las dijo. Y después, se fue.  
Fue el mejor viaje de mi vida, creía que lo que sentía por ella era eterno. Pero después, siempre viene la decepción. No sabía qué hacer después de esas noches maravillosas a su lado. Sam, que supe que era su guardaespaldas después de haberse ido, me dijo que lo sentía. Y fue la única persona que me pidió perdón."


End file.
